steven_universe_communityfandomcom-20200215-history
Our House
TW FOR THEMES OF ABUSE AND VIOLENCE. "Our House" is the sixth episode of the first season of Supernova, and the sixth episode overall. Synopsis Star Sunstone's second side is revealed to Star Garnet; THE TEMPLE IS ALIVE! Plot The quiet nighttime is interrupted with the sound of a glass hitting the floor and shattering. It's been about a week since Star Garnet regenerated. SS: Come here. Star Sunstone grabs Star Moonstone's arm roughly. She's sobbing and there are tears rolling down her face. S. Moon: Stop, please...! SS: No. You KNOW what you did. S. Moon: No, I DON'T! SS: Let's go. Star Sunstone throws her to the ground. She roughly stands, shaking and sobbing. Star Sunstone gabs her again and drags her into his room. The door closes behind him. Star Garnet stood in the shadows the whole time. His eyes are wide and his hands are shaking. Star Garnet quickly rushes into his room. SG: Oh my God. I knew it. ---------- The next morning, the gems are all out-and about amongst their daily routines. S. Sapph: What? What do you need me for? Star Moonstone pulls Star Sapphire outside for a moment. Star Ruby is quick to follow. S. Moon: I need your healing powers... S. Sapph: Er, why? Star Moonstone is covered with bruises. S. Moon: I got banged up last night. S. Sapph: How? S. Moon: I.... Went tree climbing, and I fell. I'm so dumb. Star Sapphire gave her a concerned look. S. Sapph: Did he... S. Moon: Please don't tell them. SR: We wouldn't dream of it, honestly. Star Garnet threw the front door open. SG: Star Moonstone, I-- S. Moon: Yeeeesss? She gave a grin, just as Star Sapphire had finished healing her. SG: Can... Can we PLEASE talk for a minute? Star Moonstone gave an "OnO" face. S. Moon: Of course! Star Garnet grabs her arm lightly. She flinches. He looks at her with sympathy. She avoids eye contact. He just lets go of her arm. SG: Let's go... The two walk down the front stairs, Star Ruby and Star Sapphire watching the two. SR: That poor lady. Star Garnet, looking behind him cautiously so that he knows they aren't followed, stops Star Moonstone after they make a considerable amount of distance from the temple. SG: I was there last night. S. Moon: I know. SG: How...? S. Moon: Night vision. I was staring at you, remember? SG: No... Star garnet pauses. SG: How long has he been doing... that...? Star Moonstone looks down at the ground. Star Garnet immediately directs her vision back up to him. SG: How long? S. Moon: Ever since Fire Opal, an-- SG: Why didn't you tell anybody...? S. Moon: I did. SG: Who? S. Moon: Star Ruby and Star Sapphire. SG: Since when? SR: About a week ago. Star Garnet jumps for a moment, turning around to see Star Ruby and Star Sapphire standing right behind him. S. Sapph: You're not that difficult to find. SR: You really aren't. Star Garnet sighs. SG: But is it just us four that know...? S. Moon: Yes. SG: Why? S. Moon: Star Diopside would tell Star Sunstone to stop and draw him into this. I don't want him to hurt anyone else. I've been faking being happy for ages.... But he's not fooled by it. SG: What about Star Lem and Star Rose? S. Moon: They wouldn't believe me if I told them. They'd side with him. SG: I wish the Opals were here... S. Moon: Me too. The gems are both silent for a moment. SG: What did he even say or do to you? S. Moon: He called be a bitch, he... She speaks on and on with everything he had ever done to her. Star Garnet stands, horrified. No gem should ever have to tell another gem something like this. No gem should have to go through this. Eventually, he just interrupts her with a hug. She flinches at first, but then falls into the context of the gesture. SG: I'm sorry that someone would do that to someone like you... S. Moon: It's o-- She's interrupted by another gem's dialogue. SRQ: You guys have gotta come see this. Star Rose Quartz leads the gems back to the temple. SRQ: Watch your step... Star Garnet takes a step onto the staircase. SG: What? It's fine. SRQ: Look up. The gems all look up at the mural that decorates the front of the temple. The three gems on the mural are out and about in their glass stained glory. They all look down at the gems in their 2D plane of existence, and smile, waving. Star Garnet waves back, grinning. SG: Oh this is so cool! SRQ: Just... Wait till you get inside. She opens the front door. Appliances of all sort ar acting up, attacking Star Lemon Quartz, Star Diopside, and Star Sunstone. SD: OH YAY YOU BROUGHT BACKUP! PLEASE HELP PLEASE. Star Moonstone glances over to Star Sunstone, who was just really sitting there and watching everybody fight. S. Moon: You know what? That's it. She storms into the room, completely enraged. Any amount of furniture that tried to attack her, she easily fought back at with her Brass Knuckles. She is dead set on where Star Sunstone is lounging. She looks down at him, a fire in her eyes. SS: You need something? She roughly grabs him by the shoulders and hauls him up to his feet. S. Moon: GET OFF OF YOUR LAZY ASS, AND HELP FOR ONCE. SS: Oh my God, calm down! S. Moon: NO. I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! She grabs him by the collar of his shirt and her brass knuckles are dangerously close to his gem. S. Moon: YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID LAST NIGHT! She yelled. The other gems pause and look at her; even the house that was attacking seemed to halt. S. Moon: TELL THEM. TELL THEM ALL WHAT YOU'VE BEEN DOING TO ME FOR YEARS! She directs his gaze to the rest of the gems. SS: I... Star Sunstone's hands are shaking. Star Moonstone's trembling hands begin slowly spreading frost. The cold lingers dangerously close to his gem. Her eyes remain with the spark in them. She has caught him red-handed. SLQ: Star Moonstone. She isn't paying attention, and Star Sunstone's gem begins to freeze. SLQ: MOONSTONE. His gem begins to crack. SLQ: THAT'S ENOUGH! Star Moonstone snaps back to reality, removes her hands quickly, and watches Star Sunstone revert back into his cracked gem. The entire house pauses. Every piece of attacking furniture goes back into its place. All of the electricity turns back on. Star Moonstone breaks down into tears. She collapses onto the floor and her brass knuckles disappear off of her hands. Star Garnet rushes over to her. She picks up Star Sunstone's gem, gently sets it on the table, and carries the sobbing Star Moonstone into his room. Before he leaves, he turns around and glares down at where he placed the gem. SG: Keep a damn good eye on that bastard. He opens the door to his room and walks in with Star Moonstone. The door closes behind him. Star Sapphire and Star Ruby walk over to Star Sunstone's gem. SR: Can you...? S. Sapph: It'd drain me. SR: But we need to... S. Sapph: So I shall. She places her right hand on Star Sunstone's gem. The gem on Star Sapphire's hand glows and her focus is directly channeled to healing Star Sunstone's gem. Star Rose Quartz, Star Diopside, and Star Lemon Quartz both walk over and sit across from them. SLQ: What... What was that all about...? Star Ruby clears his throat. SR: Ever since Fire Opal had died, Star Sunstone kept thinking it was his fault. But he then started thinking it was Star Moonstone's fault. SLQ: Go on... SR: But, the two were in a relationship. He started verbally abusing her... S. Sapph: And recently, physically as well... SR: Yes. However, he is paranoid that Star Moonstone doesn't love him. SD: It'd be a perfectly normal reason to not love him if he hits her. SR: Exactly. So he abuses her into submission so that she doesn't dare think of leaving him. But I think that she's finally made up her mind. Someone definitely cares for her more than he does... Star Ruby looks at the temple door. SD: Who, Star Gar? Naw. SR: Well, certainly platonically. He's had her back this whole time. Finding out about it devastated him. SD: Why didn't he read her mind and find out ages ago? SR: He cares far too much. He's not petty enough to read people's minds for invasive purposes. He simply loves her too much to get nosy, I suppose. SD: Platonically...? Star Ruby looks at Star Diopside. SR: I'm not even so sure myself. SLQ: Hi, hello. Back into reality? Our temple is alive. SR: Good. SLQ: WHY IS THAT GOOD? SR: Now it'll help us out. SLQ: What makes you think so? SR: The walls can now speak. SLQ: And...? SR: If the walls could speak, which they can, they would say horrible things about this temple. Features Characters * Star Sunstone * Star Moonstone * Star Diopside * Star Garnet * Star Lemon Quartz * Star Rose Quartz * Star Ruby * Star Sapphire * Fire Opal (Mentioned) (Stain-glass) * Black Opal (Stain-glass) * Dragon's Breath Opal (Stain-Glass) Locations * The Kitchen * The Temple * The Jungle * Star Garnet's room Objects * Living furniture * Broken glass * Star Moonstone's Brass Knuckles Trivia * RHTE YAE AESIMSONPR HE TNI EID * This is the first episode out of several to feature the breakup between Star Moonstone and Star Sunstone. * This is the first non-mentioning appearance of the Opals.